prismonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Fast Travel
Cantin is a large world, so to traverse it, a few methods have been developed to make traveling faster and safer. These methods of travel leave at scheduled times. Caravans Caravans are the most common way to travel between cities and only cost a few gold. A caravan is a large group of people traveling on tamed monsters. Caravans are protected by several caravan guards. Players who wish to travel as part of a caravan may pay to do so, or may volunteer as a caravan guard, and travel for free. Players traveling as guards must select a monster to travel as before they can leave with the caravan. Caravans leave every 5-10 minutes but only travel from city to city. To travel between multiple citites, the player must catch the next caravan. Caravans are safe from monster attacks, but they are attackable by players. Individual members of the caravan cannot be attacked, with the exception of the caravan guards. Attacking players may only direct their attacks at the player and NPC caravan guards. Player and NPC guards will all function as a party during the time they are part of a caravan. If an attack is successful, the player guards will drop loot the same way they normally would, but the NPC guards will drop money, guard wearables, and sometimes, essences of their monsters. The caravan will also disband and players will be responsible for traveling the rest of the distance on their own. The caravan will always disband in an on path area. If an attack is not successful and the attacking players are defeated, the caravan will continue as normal. Regardless if the attack was successful or not, the attacking players will be marked for bounty. Boats Traveling by boat only happens between certain predesignated cities. The most common routes are Oceanis - Krell, Vuel'Tek - Bel'Dur. But there are some other smaller routes that will leave more sporradically than the main routes. Travel by boat is safe from NPC and player attack. Boats leave from the main routes every 5-10 minutes while boats leaving from other routes are only announced 10 minutes beforehand. Boat travel is relatively fast, but is also considerably more expensive than traveling by caravan because of it's relative safety. Airships Airship travel is perhaps the most exciting and most useful form of fast travel. Airships leave every 10-15 minutes and travel between most cities. Once an airship departs, it becomes its own instance. The minimum travel time on an airship is 5 minutes and increases as the distance between destinations increases. There are main routes for airships that cost much less and also leave more often. These routes are Krell - Vuel'Tek , Vertisa - K'Lat , Oceanis - Arborel , and Aelmarsh - Lacushire. Most cities will also supply routes to most other cities, but their fares are often much higher and ships will also leave less often. Activities On board airships, there are a handful of things to do to pass the time. Airships on the main routes are essentially small cities where players can chat with eachother, NPCs, buy, sell, and trade items, duel monsters, play minigames, and so on. Non-main airships still encourage socializing, but without all the bobs and bells that the larger airships offer.